1. Field
The following description relates to a heat releasing semiconductor chip packaging technology. The following description also relates to a low-cost semiconductor chip package and method for manufacturing the same using a liquefied coating liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus including a liquid crystal display, such as a notebook, a tablet PC, or a smart phone, uses a highly integrated transistor for implementing a high-resolution display. The highly integrated transistor uses technologies applied for reducing a generated heat because the highly integrated transistor generates a high heat when driving the liquid crystal display. At the present time, such a heating problem of key transistor chips being used in an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) TV or an Ultra High Density (UHD) LED TV is presenting design issues for these types of display technologies. Additionally, the larger a size of the display screen is above sizes such as 50 inches, the more issues the heating problems may present.
For example, a UHD LED TV generates more heat than existing full-HD resolution TV displays because a horizontal value and a vertical value of a resolution are increased to require processing more than double as many pixels for a given display frame and hence a processing speed for image data of such a device must be faster than double the speed of exiting technologies.
Thus, a malfunction, such as displaying no picture or displaying snow on a screen, may occur because a TV overheats by heat releasing from an internal component. For example, this heat releasing may occur within a display driver Integrated Circuit (IC), where the display drive IC controls a color and a picture quality of the UHD LED TV panel to generate the screen display. Therefore, an approach for implementing a heat releasing effect for releasing a heat of the display drive IC is being implemented. A technology of including a heat releasing layer on the display driver IC using an insulating tape to release excess heat accounts for most traditional technologies. However, a method of forming the heat releasing layer using the insulating tape is not well-adapted to an apparatus such as the UHD LED TV discussed above that generates a high heat. Also, manufacturing costs increase because the insulating tape for adding the heat releasing layer is also used, incurring costs.
Certain technologies relate to a heat releasing structure of a semiconductor package, in which a heat releasing element may be installed in the semiconductor package to release an internal heat to the outside.